


Noise

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot about Bucky singing as I don't believe there's enough singing Barnes in this world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

People often wouldn’t put noise with Bucky, expecting him to be silent and ghost-like. But that was a large difference between Bucky and The Winter Soldier.  
When they were younger, Bucky would whistle his way down the street, his arm slung protectively over Steve’s soldiers and a cigarette in between his fingers. He would always whistle happy tunes, the songs getting more depressing when thugs were around as if to warn them that Bucky had noticed them. Neither Bucky nor Steve knew when it started, but it became a new way of communicating between the two. If either of them were uncomfortable, they’d let out a low pitch whistle to the other, a high pitched whistle meaning they found something interesting, a long whistle meaning they disagreed and a short and sharp whistle meaning stop. They could have quick conversations just through whistling. And it proved handy when the two were in the army together. They adjusted the whistle lengths to say if they needed ammo or for the other to cover them, also to say quickly where the enemy were. They taught the Howling Commandos this language they had and soon the whole army knew about the whistle army (of course, never being taught it as they weren’t part of the Commandos). So when Bucky whistled for the first time since coming back, Steve stopped and a slow smile crept on to his lips. And for the first time since waking up, Steve felt as if he was home.  
And singing, you could never get Bucky to shut up. He’d sing doing anything, anywhere. When he worked in the shipyard, he’d sing his whole way through the day, most of the time lifting the spirits of the other hard working men. He would even sing when he was working in the garage, his voice sounding oddly angelic as it traveled through the building and onto the busy Brooklyn streets. He sang a lot when he was thinking, just under his breath as he padded around the house, twiddling on of Steve’s pencils between his fingers. Or cooking for him and Steve, he’d start of quiet before getting louder and more passionate as he was dishing up the food. He tried to surprise Steve a few times with breakfast in bed, but Steve was always sitting up and grinning when Bucky pushed through the door, still humming the song. And when Steve was ill, Bucky would spend most of the night sitting next to their bed, running his hand through Steve’s hair as he sang him lullabies. The night of Steve’s mother’s funeral, Bucky held Steve’s hand as he lay in bed before Bucky slowly started to sing a gaelic lullaby, just as Sarah had sung to Steve. But with the Howling Commandos, they’d always ask Bucky to start the sing songs, knowing that Barnes had the voice that would get everyone's attention as the first note tumbled off of his tongue. And Bucky enjoyed it, being able to bring happiness to men who so desperately needed it. Steve never sang along, just sat and watched his Bucky have the best time of his life. Of course, Bucky tried to get Steve to sing, said he had the voice of an angel and everyone needed to hear it, but Steve found singing in private the best, singing duets with Bucky as he sketched and Bucky read, when they sat in the bath, when they lay next to each other on the freezing nights back in their apartment. It didn’t feel right to Steve singing in his ‘new’ body. He had more power, his lungs actually working, often meaning he drowned out Bucky even if he never tried. Bucky loved it though, having someone to compete with, see who get the loudest whilst still hitting the notes flawlessly. The night before the train was the first and only time the Commandos heard Bucky and Steve sing together, the group sitting around after setting up camp. It was Bucky who started it, leaning back against a tree with his legs on top of Steve's as he started to hum an old song, one none of the Commandos had heard before but one which obviously meant something to Steve by the way his head snapped to look at Barnes with wide eyes, tears forming. And slowly and quietly, Bucky started to sing the words in gaelic, looking over at Steve with a sad smile. And shockingly, Steve sung back. Unknown to the Commandos, the song they sang to one another was a love song, saying how they’d always find each other, even in years to come. It made Steve wonder, now as he sat with the Avengers, if Bucky had known something was going to happen the next day. The way he sung the song with so much passion, his eyes closed as he choked over the last lines. It was rare that Bucky would let emotion get in the way of his singing, and it had shocked all of the Commandos that night as Barnes got up and rushed off to his tent, closely followed by Steve. The words sung to one another were muttered again between kisses that night, their tears mixing as the love confessions were mumbled against desperate lips.  
So when Bucky started humming again, singing to himself as he polished his knifes, he’d often glance up to see a crying Rogers rubbing away the tears as he mumbled the words as well. It shocked the rest of the team when Barnes started to sing fully, firstly happening in the changing rooms after a hard practice but soon moving to the times when they’d all be slumping around in the common room. And when Steve started singing as well, the whole team understood the meanings behind the words sung between the two super soldiers, even if they didn’t know what the words meant.


	2. Chapter 2

His family were singers, that’s the only way Bucky would put it. Not professionally, but around the Barnes house you’d always hear someone singing. His father, George, would often tease James and Rebecca that their mother, Winifred, was a syrian and her voice is why he fell in love with her.  
It’s from Winifred that Bucky picked up singing while he cooked. Bucky would often come home from school with more bruises and cuts than he could count, but that wouldn’t matter to his mother. She’d clean up his cuts, scolding him the whole time and giving him stern looks whenever he tried to talk back before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and starting dinner for her family. She’d sing the most beautiful songs as she peeled the potatoes, her two children sitting on the kitchen tables to listen to her. And as her kids got older, it’d start to become a group of voices which floated from the open window of the kitchen. She taught them how to harmonize as she washed the dishes, taught them how to hold a note as she chopped the carrots, taught them pitches as she laid the table. It was Winifred C. Barnes people could thank for Bucky’s singing voice.  
But George also helped. Although he didn’t teach Rebecca, he taught Bucky. Looking over his newspaper as he smoked a cigar, George encouraged Bucky to sing louder, prouder, to sing like a man. And after countless singing lessons in their living room, George took a young James out to the local pub at the age of 7 to show him how men sang. And a whole new world opened up to young Bucky. With wide eyes, Bucky watched from beside his father as joyful men sang happily around him, all of them joining in. Realising the size of the singing community in Brooklyn made Buky want to sing more, want to play music, want to bring as much joy as the songs did. So as they walked back from the pub, Bucky excitedly told his father his plan, blabbering for the whole walk back about how happy everyone was, and how he wanted to play piano, and sing, and play the guitar, and be famous, and have all the dames fall madly in love with him, and with a smile, George ruffled his hair and told him to go for it. But under the smile, George was worrying about money as having piano lessons would cost to much, and guitar would be even more! Not to mention having to buy the instruments.  
While Bucky was telling this to his father, Winifred was sat with Rebecca, teaching her the softest of lullabies, stroking her daughter's hair as they sat quietly in the living room, theses lullabies being sung to Rebecca’s kids, continuing the family songs. And when Bucky and George walked in the door, they silently went and sat to listen to Winifred’s singing as it lit up the whole room. Before the age of 10, Bucky would sing them too, mainly to Steve to help him sleep on days on which he was ill.   
But the singing stopped when the war came around, silence coming over the whole country as everyone sat and held their breaths, wondering when they would join. Bucky and Steve lived together at this point, and it was the first time Steve hadn’t heard Bucky sing. That’s what it the little blonde the most. And when the news came that America was joining the war, silence came over the Barnes-Rogers house for the first time before arguments started, shouting matches between the two on how Steve can’t go goddammit, he’s to ill! Bucky wanted to stay back, care for his little Stevie and have a happy life with him, but one day at the docks, the information came through to Bucky that he had to go, he was fit, strong and fast, the army was desperate. And that night, Bucky came home singing a song for the first time in months. But under the song Bucky hid behind, there was terror. He felt like he was 5 again, he wanted to run home and cry to his Mama but he couldn’t, not now, he had to pretend it was his idea, that he wanted to go to the army. Because it’d break Steve’s heart if he found out that the army was desperate and needed all the men possible, but didn’t need him. So Bucky hid behind his songs, singing loud and joyful to hide the pain in leaving. And on the last day, the day he was shipped out, Bucky sung one last song to Steve, not thinking he’d get to the war, before silencing himself as all his joy and happiness was staying behind in Brooklyn, unlikely to see him again. But when they were re-united, oh the songs came back in their barrel loads! Singing every night, every mission, every pint. Because that’s the thing about Bucky. His singing showed his emotions, and if you take away his love, you have no songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part, hope you liked it.  
> A third? I have another idea on what to write...   
> ~Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> If you guys liked this, I could write a quick second part to the story, possible a third to go into more detail about why he sings and Bucky's history with music (all made up by me!)  
> Just leave comments to let me know if you want that <3  
> ~Floss


End file.
